


Just Rely On Me Now

by auroreanrave



Series: save it with celluloid [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Seduction, Communication Failure, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Jon Snow Knows Nothing (About Seduction That Is), M/M, Possessive Behavior, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seduction of Sam Tarly by Jon Snow did not go as planned. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Rely On Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BFFs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038209) by [evrybodysdarlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin). 



> Part of a series called 'Save It with Celluloid' which takes movie genres and places characters in new situations. 'Just Rely On Me Now' takes note of the 'romantic-comedy' genre as well as high school dramas/comedies. The work is inspired somewhat by the work 'BFFs' by the very talented evrybodysdarlin and this is notable in the swimming pool scene (to which I thank the author for those particular visuals). Therefore, I heartily recommend you read that fic.
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Alive' by Gabrielle Aplin which also features in the fic.

The seduction of Sam Tarly went off to what Jon would consider to be a... bumpy start.

Jon had planned on nothing too big - no big grand gestures. Sam wouldn't like that, too likely to hightail it away from anything overblown or over-the-top.

He thinks of asking Sansa for her advice on the matter but balks at the idea. Sansa is kind-hearted and a romantic idealist, but she's also captain of the homecoming committee and an A-grade student so he knows she's strong-willed enough to strongarm him into every kind of romantic declaration she can pull out of a teenage movie.

So he goes ahead and decides to keep things simple.

* * *

"Oh my - what is this?"

Jon can hear Sam's voice down the hall. He can pick his voice out anywhere, and he smiles at the sound. He rounds the corner, staying there at a great vantage point to watch Sam, Ygritte and Gilly at their lockers.

Ygritte takes the note from Sam's hands, grinning as she opens it up. "Well, well, well. Looks like Sam's got an admirer." Jon smiled at the note. Enigmatic, adoring, unaddressed, unsigned. All the hallmarks of a great love note.

She handed it to Gilly who juggled with her economics textbook and began reading snippets. "'Your eyes shine like stars... I could spend the rest of my life listening to your...' Awww, bless." Gilly smiled, handing it to Sam.

Sam read the letter, smiling a little, before folding it back into the envelope. "That's sweet. I'll put it in the right locker for her." He slid the envelope neatly into the next locker on his immediate left, that which belonged to Margarey Tyrell, and moved off with a bemused Gilly and Ygritte to English.

Jon, mouth agape in surprised shock, let his head smack into the nearest set of metal lockers with a loud thunk.

God. Damnit.

* * *

The next plan comes to him a few days later when he's curled up in bed, laptop on his stomach and catching up on TV. He knows Sam's just down the hall and more than anything wants to go in there.

Sam's been staying with them since his own family moved out of state, and quite frankly, Jon thinks Sam's never been more at home. He gets on well with Jon's mum and dad, the whole family in fact. Sam and Sansa share a love of old books that Jon doesn't understand, but wishes he could. Don't get him wrong, Sam's his best friend, but still.

He thinks of how much more he wants Sam than in the best friend sense. He's spent hours thinking about him, days when he's itched to touch him in ways more than fraternal. The Friday nights after his football games, when he hugs Sam, he always wants to hang on longer and kiss him front of everyone.

Jon can almost sense Sam down the hall, all sweet and sleepy, the soft curve of his body lit by the light of the moon. And he'll wait. He wants to take it slow, show Sam know how much he loves him.

Until then, Jon places the laptop down beside him, wraps his hand around his cock, and thinks of Sam.

* * *

It's become a sort-of rule in the Stark household that while Sunday nights are by and large full family affairs, Saturday nights are pretty fluid. Ned and Catelyn go out a lot since Robb turned eighteen and Jon a few weeks later. They're responsible enough to manage the kids and Jon doesn't begrudge them it.

Friday nights, Jon's tied in football games, so come Saturdays, he just wants to relax and hang out with Sam. Unfortunately on the nights where his mum and dad go out themselves, he has to play babysitter when Robb heads out with Talisa.

They end up going to the movies, all six of them - Jon, Sam, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon - and there's a new Disney princess movie on at the local multiplex. Jon goes to get tickets while Sam and Sansa lead the younger ones to the refreshment stands for popcorn, ice cream, and enough soda to potentially drown one of them with.

When they actually pile into the theatre, Jon pretty much races around a squabbling Bran and Rickon to make sure he gets to sit next to Sam. His plan, pretty much, is based off the old 1950s documentaries and infommercials he's seen on YouTube. Boys in shirts and slacks and girls in dresses going to the movies and going steady.

The adverts end and they're in the middle of the trailers when Jon makes his move. He stretches out his left arm, twisting it so it looks like he's just working out a kink and then begins to drape his arm along the back of Sam's seat.

"Jon!" He looks up sharply to see Rickon and Bran, both still squabbling at the end of their aisle. Sansa is looking absolutely out of patience for them. "They won't stop fighting about who took the last Milk Dud or whatever. We need to split them up."

To Jon's horror, Sam stands up, crouching. "It's fine. I'll swap with Rickon."

"Thank you. I owe you one." Sansa is grateful and relieved as Sam quickly changes places with a sulky Rickon and ends up at the end of the aisle. Literally the furthest place away from Jon.

Jon shoves back into his seat, arm retracting back instantly, and he huffs in annoyance. He looks down at Rickon who's now immediately engrossed in the visuals as the pre-credit sequence fires up, and sighs in frustration, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth as consolation.

* * *

The next plan goes really bad before it's ever really executed. Jon's planned a bit of a spectacle this time - he was going ride past on Theon the Stoner's skateboard, duck a heartfelt message into Sam's hand, and then do an awesome trick while Sam read it.

Unfortunately Jon is not a good skateboarder. Not terrible, but much worse than his fleeting romantic ideals had tricked him into believing he was. He ends up missing a step, tripping down two steps a minute earlier, and ends up with a bruised forehead, a cut along his cheek, scraped elbows, and having to buy Theon a new skateboard.

Sometimes his life sucks.

* * *

Jon's dad, Ned, has worked hard and fair to secure a good life for his family, working as the District Attorney for the county, and as such, they live in a pretty good house. More than enough space for a large family - Sam included - a backyard that's big enough for all their dogs, en-suites (because sharing a bathroom with Sansa and all her products, and Arya with her tendency to cut her own hair in the sink and dye streaks of it weird colours that stain the basin, is not something Jon is a fan of), the whole shebang.

One of the best things, however, is the pool. They have a regular outdoor pool like most people, one that when the sun is warm they all pile into, but they also have an indoor one, located along from what was a very expansive basement. The indoor pool is gorgeous, all white tiles and tasteful turquoise hints, one end of it leading up to where a small glass dome above allows for natural sunlight to blossom through, poking up gracefully through the renovated earth.

Sunday afternoons after dinner, Jon finishes his history essay and emails his chemistry lab results write-up off to his lab partner Loras, before going to find Sam. He finds him in the pool, lazily treading water, his arms on the side of the pool.

"Hey. You all finished?"

Jon nods and just keeps looking at Sam, his body a translucent hue reflected in the water. Sam smiles.

"Mind if I join you?" Jon asks.

"Course not. It's your family's pool after all."

"I'll go change." Jon heads upstairs, forming an idea in his head. He knows what his body looks like, knows the way that girls look at him. He does football and running sprints, so he knows he's in good shape. He knows he's seen Sam looking at him too.

He picks the newest shorts he bought for summer vacation - mid-thigh length, deep navy, tight enough that Sansa mentioned she thought she'd seen David Gandy wearing them once and Catelyn looked vaguely appalled. Jon's aware he looks good in them and with a towel, he heads back down to the pool.

Sam's eyes nearly swivel out of his head when he sees Jon and Jon internally punches the air in victory. He drops his towel by a lounger and slides into the pool, leisurely making his way over to Sam.

They chat idly, feet kicking in the water and staring up through the glass dome at the rapidly changing skies above them. Jon looks over when Sam's talking about Ygritte's new boyfriend or Gilly's new friend on the cheerleading squad, and he's so, so tempted just to lean over and kiss him.

Sam looks over, curious, and Jon pushes forward - 

\- just as Bran, Rickon and Arya cannonball into the pool with almighty yells and send a tidal wave of water echoing over them. Sam immediately pushes away to get the floats for Rickon and Jon dunks his head under the surface of the water so that he can scream in frustration without further ado.

* * *

He caves before too long when Ghost ends up eating the specially-ordered pizza with 'I heart you' in pepperoni before Sam finishes in the shower, and every attempt at a sincere love poem ends up with him nearly trashing his laptop in frustration.

The following Thursday, he finally cracks and tells Ygritte and Gilly when they're in the library during a free period. Sam is busy, stuck in algebra.

Ygritte snickers at him, a pen tucked into the corner of her mouth. "My God... you really do know nothing, Jon Snow."

Jon blushes, tucks himself further into his letterman jacket and briefly glowers at his biology textbook as if that's ever done anything to him.

"You've been making big puppy dog eyes at him for the past few months. Why now?" Ygritte asks, grinning.

He doesn't know when the Moment was. Maybe he's always known since they met all those years ago. Before Jon became a football jock, and before he started wishing the end of those games would end with Sam kissing him on the field.

"I just... I want this to be right, y'know? I don't want to just kiss him when he's not expecting it and just... have it blow up in my face." Jon miserably opens his book to the life cycle of plants.

"I think it's really sweet." Gilly is all wide-eyed sweetness and Ygritte rolls her eyes a little. "I've got an idea. It's a little cheesy and old, but it should let him know loud and clear."

Gilly's eyes are sparkling with mischievous intent and inherent goodwill and Jon just nods. Ygritte looks intrigued and abandons her homework in favour of listening to Gilly's plan.

* * *

Saturday night rolls around and while Ned and Catelyn are at a friend's dinner, Jon tells Robb what's going to happen. Robb, for his part, is agreeable and amused, and Talisa gives him a few tasteful music suggestions which turn out to be really good. Robb had better keep a hold on her, Jon thinks.

Robb and Talisa keep Rickon and Bran entertained in the lounge with a movie while Jon assembles his stuff outside, standing right outside Sam's window. He really hopes it doesn't start raining, it's already looking dark outside.

"Sam! Sam!"

A moment or two passes before Sam opens the window, confused. "Jon? What are you doing down there?"

Jon grins. "I've been trying to say this for ages, and to be honest, it hasn't really worked out. So I'm 'going back to basics'." He hits the play button on his iPod, lifts the iPod speakers unit above his head and waits as the sound of Gabrielle Aplin spills out into the night.

Sam blinks, looking confused. "I - wait - what?"

"I've been in love with you for nearly a year, Sam. I've been dreaming about telling you how much I want to be wihth you. And if you don't want me that's - that's fine, but I just had to tell you in case... in case you felt the same way." Jon looks expectantly. He can feel the rain starting to come now, but he doesn't care.

"I love you. More than I ever thought I could care about anyone or anything. So... yeah. That." Jon looks up, raindrops bouncing off his eyelashes and starting to streak down his face. From above, Sam smiles.

"I thought..." Sam pauses, uncertain happiness blossoming across his face. "I thought I was the only one who felt that way.

That hits Jon like a train to the chest, like a suckerpunch from a giant, the blow settling in and transforming into light and air and joy. It's radiant and Jon can't help grinning, beaming.

"You mean - "

Sam grins back. "I love you."

Jon's heart swells. He feels radiant. He keeps his arms aloft and lets the music play.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Sansa yells from her own window for Jon to shut the hell up, and Arya threatens them with bodily harm unless they play One Direction (because even though Arya has been suspended twice for beating up sophomores twice her size and could probably kill someone in her sleep if she focused, she loves her British boybands), so Jon hightails inside to Sam's bedroom door where he knocks, buzzing with something like energy and excitement and liquid sunshine racing through his veins.

He's soaked to the skin, although, and when Sam opens the door - all warm and soft in boxers and a tee shirt - he smiles a little. "I think you could do with a shower."

Jon blinks, taken aback somewhat. "I do?"

Sam runs his hand up Jon's arm. "You're wet and you're freezing. Go have a shower in my bathroom. I'll be here when you're done. Promise."

Jon nods, because he really is cold and the promise of a hot shower and Sam is too much to disagree or fight against.

The shower is hot, bracingly so, and within five minutes he's feeling human again. He dresses in his boxers and an old shirt of his that's hanging in the bathroom - which, wow, the idea of Sam having his shirt is too much to handle now - and steps out into the room.

Sam is already in bed, curled up in a thick comforter against the cold night. Rain is pounding the glass, a comforting sound, and Jon slides into bed beside Sam.

"We'll talk. In the morning. Is that okay?" Sam asks, moving to face him. They're like commas, curled in and facing one another.

"Absolutely." Jon shuffles closer. He's not going anywhere. It'll take the armies of the world to even try and remove him from Sam's side, and even then they'd fail.

Sam smiles and leans forward, kissing Jon. Jon responds, aching and fervent, hand sliding up to Sam's waist. The kiss is sweet and chaste, and before it can turn darker and deeper, Sam breaks it off and snuggles closer.

Jon tucks himself into the curve of Sam's body and lets himself sleep peacefully, the sound of the rain lulling them gently away.

* * *

When they walk into school the following Monday, Jon's hand around Sam's shoulder possessively and Sam's arm around his waist, no one even bats an eyelid. Like they knew all along.


End file.
